helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
First Love
First Love is the 1st indie single by jpop group Genki Girls Club!, it is set to be released on March 1, 2015, it will come in 1 regular and 3 limited. The first press edition for the regular editions come with one of 8 trading cards. *'Next Single:' Watashi Wa Watashi / Egao Tomodachi 2nd Indie Single 2015 Tracklist Regular #First Love #Crashed #First Love (Instrumental) Limited A #First Love #First Love Dance Shot Ver. #First Love (Instrumental) Limited B #First Love #First Love Close up Ver. #First Love (Instrumental) Limited C #First Love #Interview #Making Off #Recording Ver. #First Love (Instrumental) Event Version # SHIHO NOZOMI Solo Version. # TACHIBANA AIKO Solo Version. # FUJII MIKI Solo Version. # MAHIRO MANA Solo Version. # YAMATO REI Solo Version. # INOUE MIZUKI Solo Version. # OGAWA LUCA Solo Version. # Group Interview. Members *1st Gen: Shiho Nozomi, Tachibana Aiko, Fujii Miki, Mahiro Mana, Yamato Rei, Inoue Mizuki, Ogawa Luca Concert Performances First Love *Hello! Project Winter 2015 *4gatsu Genki to Kawaii Mini Live 1 Crashed *Hello! Project Winter 2015 *4gatsu Genki to Kawaii Mini Live 1 Song Information ;First Love *'Lyrics and Composition:' Tsunku *'Arrangement:' Tsunku *'Instruments': CHINO *'Chorus:' All *'Photo Center:' Fujii Miki *'Vocals:' **Main Vocals: Mahiro Mana, Inoue Mizuki **Lead Vocals: Tachibana Aiko, Fujii Miki, Yamato Rei **Sub Vocals: Shiho Nozomi, Ogawa Luca *'Dancers:' **Main Dancer: Tachibana Aiko, Yamato Rei, Ogawa Luca **Lead Dancers: Fujii Miki, Inoue Mizuki **Sub Dancers: Shiho Nozomi, Mahiro Mana ;Crashed *'Lyrics and Composition:' Tsunku *'Arrangement:' Tsunku *'Instruments:' CHINO *'Chorus:' Ogawa Luca *'Vocals:' **Main Vocals: Tachibana Aiko, Fujii Miki, Yamato Rei **Lead Vocals: Shiho Nozomi, Ogawa Luca **Sub Vocals: Mahiro Mana, Inoue Mizuki *'Dancers:' **Main Dancer: Fujii Miki, Inoue Mizuki **Lead Dancers: Shiho Nozomi, Tachibana Aiko **Sub Dancers: Mahiro Mana, Yamato Rei, Ogawa Luca Promotion Release Events= *2015.03.01 Tokyo *2015.03.04 Tokyo *2015.03.05 Osaka *2015.03.07 Hokkaido *2015.03.09 Hokkaido *2015.03.12 Aichi *2015.03.14 Tokyo *2015.03.16 Hiroshima *2015.03.17 Hiroshima *2015.03.20 Saitima *2015.03.23 Yamaguchi |-|Handshake Events= *2015.03.01 Tokyo (Nozomi, Aiko, Miki) *2015.03.05 Osaka (Mana, Rei, Mizuki, Luca) *2015.03.09 Hokkaido (Miki, Mana, Luca) *2015.03.12 Aichi (Nozomi, Aiko, Rei, Mizuki) *2015.03.14 Tokyo (Aiko, Miki, Rei, Luca) *2015.03.16 Hiroshima (Nozomi, Mana, Mizuki) *2015.03.20 Saitima (Nozomi, Miki, Rei, Mizuki) *2015.03.23 Yamaguchi (Aiko, Mana, Luca) |-|Television Appearances= *2015.02.21 The Girls Live *2015.03.03 The Girls Live *2015.03.26 J-MELO *2015.03.29 Music Dragon Trivia *During the making of the MV, Mana, Rei, Mizuki and Luca started to cry. *During the Pre-orders it was sold out in the first 2 hours. *Their was supposed to be 2 more limited editions but it was canceled. *First Love was originally supposed to be titled "First Time". *Shiho Nozomi, and Ogawa Luca have the least amount of lines in this single with 2 solo lines each. While Mahiro Mana has the most with 8 solo lines. *All the members wore their member colors, and were grouped in two groups. Nozomi, Aiko and Miki in one, while Mana, Rei, Mizuki and Luca in the other. Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions Total reported sales: 6,568 copies sold Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Debuts Category:Indies Singles